


Твое сердце должно быть моим

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Я свободен, Джим. - МакКой фыркает. - Надо мной нет нитей





	Твое сердце должно быть моим

— Он заменил тобой своего ребенка. Очевидно. Это была девочка.

Джим не таясь ласкает взглядом острые лопатки, натягивающие синюю форму уходящего от них доктора. И только затем оборачивается к этому существу за стеклянной стеной. От его слов даже не больно, скорее немного любопытно, практически до щенячьего восторга. Стоящий рядом Спок отслеживает реакцию своего капитана, и Джим не имеет права ранить еще и его. Они с вулканцем не соперники.

Иногда ему хочется сжать прохладную руку этого странного гибрида с больными глазами и сказать… нет, не говорить. Молчать. Просто попытаться отогреть. Вот только Джим знает про контактную телепатию, — зеркальный лабиринт не лучшее, что он может дать.

Так бывает, когда те, кто безмерно друг друга уважает, влюбляются в одного человека. Безнадежно.

Капитан Кирк пожимает плечами и ухмыляется:

— Всегда мечтал о живом папочке. Звездный Флот создан, чтобы сбывались наши мечты. А ты этому мешаешь.

То существо за стеной неприятно растягивает губы. Его взгляд холоден, но Джима не так легко обмануть.

***

— Капитан, хочешь получить своего странного доктора?

Джим непроизвольно сжимает кулаки и смотрит на сверхчеловека за стеклом. В камере только они, чертов выродок дождался, когда Спок поднимется на мостик разбираться с неизвестным кораблем Федерации.

— Всё так предсказуемо. Превосходство разума дает возможность управлять чувствами. Вы, люди, глупые, предсказуемые механизмы.

— Что тебе надо? — зло шипит Джим.

— Я просто заинтересован в выживании моего экипажа. Который зависит от тебя, капитан Кирк, и твоего вулканского ублюдка. Вы оба зависите от этого нага. Каждый получит то, чего хочет. Адмирал Маркус здесь ни вам, ни мне не друг.

— С этим я разберусь сам. Как и с доктором. — Джим почти разворачивается, чтобы уйти на мостик, но все же злость колет его в бок, заставляя почти проклясть. — Будь у нас время, с удовольствием бы запер тебя на пару часов с ним в лаборатории. Интересно, в какой момент ты бы вскрыл себе грудную клетку для него.

Хан практически улыбается, если эту гримасу можно так назвать.

— Именно это произошло с его дочерью? Та, чьей подделкой ты служишь, убила себя ради папочки?

— Джо была как он, ангел с добрыми глазами, которого невозможно не любить. В один ужасный день мамочка убила ее и накормила жарким из маленького сердечка своего любимого мужа. — Джим смотрит, но практически не видит ничего перед собой. Ни лица аугмента, ни прозрачной стены, ни-че-го. — Всё еще считаешь, что тебе есть, чем нас пугать и что мне предложить?

Хану есть что предложить. Есть что разрушить. Уничтожить после себя подчистую, чтобы больше никаких ударов в спину. Глупые механизмы.

***

— Умри для него.

— Спаси для него.

***

Боунс смотрит, как пьяно улыбается Джим, лежащий на больничной койке. Такой слабый, плывущий, почти эфемерный. Светлые волосы, шалая улыбка, глаза сияют ярко-ярко. В нем больше света, чем в иных звездах.

Не выдержав, МакКой склоняется над ним, отводя со лба волосы, и прижимается губами к горячим губам. Тут же хмурится, отворачиваясь к медицинской консоли и обновляя данные температуры. Нет, тридцать семь и три, все нормально, организм еще борется.

— Все ведь хорошо, Боунс! Не паникуй. Спок, скажи ему.

— Состояние Джима стабильное. Он идет на поправку быстрее, чем я мог прогнозировать.

Доктор фыркает. И с ворчливой нежностью говорит:

— Биологическому компьютеру не понять стремления Джима Кирка сбежать отсюда и влипнуть в новую историю.

Спок приподнимает бровь и чуть склоняет голову.

— Я делал на это поправку. В следующий раз увеличу ее процентное соотношение.

— Давай без следующего раза! А, Джим?

— Поддерживаю доктора.

МакКой благодарно проводит двумя пальцами по лежащей на краю постели руке вулканца.

В огромные окна палаты светит яркое солнце, отраженное в заливе Сан-Франциско. Джим со Споком действительно никогда не будут соперниками. Они не собираются делить то, что далось им такой ценой. Джим смотрит на то, как смягчаются уголки губ их непоколебимого вулканца, когда он взглядом следит за доктором, отошедшим к репликатору. Спок греется в тепле глаз своего капитана, которого осторожно поит водой из стакана их Леонард. МакКой удовлетворенно прислушивается к тишине в собственной груди.

Они знают, что Хан пытался их обмануть, манипулировать, защищая свой народ. Пытался их стравить. А еще знают, что никогда не позволят ему разрушить этот хрупкий мир.

***

Он заходит в помещение камеры и тяжело опускается в принесенное безопасником кресло. Откидывает голову, закрывает глаза. Он медленно дышит насквозь искусственным, отфильтрованным хуже чем на корабле, воздухом до тех пор, пока мнущийся рядом безопасник не выходит, чтобы меньше чем через минуту вернуться с чашкой.

— Кофе у нас сносный, доктор. Вам он явно не помешает.

МакКой открывает глаза и смотрит на этого бедолагу. Тот шумно сглатывает под его взглядом.

— Спасибо. И можно мне поговорить с заключенным наедине?

— Врачебная тайна, — кивает безопасник, и почти спасается бегством.

— Вы отлично пользуетесь своими способностями.

Доктор делает глоток горького кофе и морщится. Только Джим и Спок всегда знают, что МакКой предпочитает кофе со сливками, сахаром, и парой капель виски.

За все это время Хан не сдвигается со своего места у дальней стены камеры ни на миллиметр. Он не похож на того, кто проиграл. На того, кто ищет пути, как там, пока метался в белой комнате на «Энтерпрайз». Он считает, у него всё под контролем.

МакКой тянет уголок губ, но это не улыбка. Он слышит чужой пульс.

— Это даже не голая физиология. Или психология. Переболев, не получаешь иммунитета. На кого-то я действую как ходячий афродизиак, кто-то меня ненавидит, а кому-то плевать. И только такие, переломанные во всех костях, готовы себе сердце вырвать для меня. — Поставив чашку на пол, он снова откидывает голову на спинку, устало прикрывает тяжелые веки. Практически засыпая вот так, через стеклянную стену от того, кто старался все разрушить и склеить заново.

Проходит время, прежде чем Хан говорит:

— Зачем вы здесь, доктор?

— Пришел сказать «спасибо». Твоя комбинация получилась даже изящней, чем планировал я. Джим умер, спасая всех нас, снова герой и все такое. Спок спас его, переступил через пару своих глупых табу и вообще настоящий мужик. Мои мальчики позволили себе быть любимыми, приняли это как факт. Они напиться не могут счастьем друг друга. Скоро в этом уравнении я стану лишним элементом. И совершенно свободным.

Он открывает глаза и поднимает голову так резко, словно и не был расслаблен секунду назад. Смотря на это лицо сложно понять, что такого в нем находят, почему оно вызывает такую болезненную привязанность, острую, режущую нежность. Черты слишком мягкие, ни одной правильной или симметричной линии. Цвет глаз неуловимо изменчив, то слишком темный, едва ли не отражение так ненавистного космоса, то почти неправдоподобно яркий, светло-зеленый, и все равно несовершенный.

— Свободным, — пробует на вкус слово Хан. Он медленно подходит к самому стеклу, словно еще сопротивляясь. Всей своей хваленой волей и разумом. И проигрывая каждым шагом. — С такими способностями вы никогда не будете свободным.

— Это самое интересное, знаешь? Чтобы контролировать это, я должен отдать свое сердце.

Доктор тоже встает, практически упираясь грудью в белой-белой форме в стеклянную стену. И они оказываются одного роста, так что можно смотреть глаза в глаза. Черты лица сплошь неправильные, несовершенные. Выражение мягкое и печальное, и кажется, на губах до сих пор остается вкус крови.

— Хочешь?

— Что стало с вашей женой?

— Я перестал ее любить. И она убила моего ребенка. Как и ты.

— Кирк жив.

— Как я и сказал, это не физиология и не психология. Но ты ошибся, Хан. А я выиграл. И теперь свободен.

Время идет медленно, словно прилипая к коже. Они все так же стоят напротив, рассматривая друг друга и точно зная, что это в последний раз.

— Жестокое проклятье.

Ладонь ложится на стекло прямо напротив груди, туго затянутой в белую форму. И кажется, можно услышать фантомное сердцебиение, быстрое, взволнованное, так точно совпадающее с собственным пульсом.

Доктор прикрывает глаза, а затем резко разворачивается и выходит прочь.

***

— Что произошло?

Начало долгожданной пятилетней миссии, а Джим выглядит несчастным и потерянным. Он хочет снова прижаться к любимым рукам и почувствовать себя… не такой сволочью. Хочет, но теперь не имеет права. Хотя всё ещё любит.

— Так бывает, Джим. Это просто физиология. И психология. Любовь проходит. Ненастоящая любовь.

— Ненастоящая… Но я все еще люблю тебя.

— Но не так, как Спока. Вы оба всегда будете моей семьей. Ради вас я пойду на всё.

— На что ты пошел в этот раз?

Доктор стоит со стаканом в руке напротив обзорного окна, за которым синими лентами пролетает мимо космос. Его глаза светлые-светлые, почти голубые при этом освещении, взгляд бархатный и больной. Он выглядит привычно острым, изможденным и почти счастливым. Джим знает, Боунс мало спит и почти всегда мерзнет.

В его груди тишина вот уже как год.

— Я свободен, Джим. — МакКой фыркает. — Надо мной нет нитей.


End file.
